<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caged by KlockWork_Proxy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803764">Caged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy'>KlockWork_Proxy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Freezing, Frostbite, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Wounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as she continued to sing, she listened to the adult in front of the cage pace back and forth in thought, probably thinking of a few songs for her to sing. She enjoyed the new songs but she didn’t like the meaning and stress behind them but somehow she manages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my OC from another story if you hadn't read it before but it's the one about 'Eno'. But this isn't about Eno. This is about Thirteen (Blind Winter). I might rewrite this and make it longer but this was all I could write before I lost my train of thought. ~Proxy TK</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The cage she was being held in was knocked off the table and hurled to the ground as the angered adult threw things around. A loud bang of softwood against heavy metal sounded as the caged crashed against the ground. She let out a soft squeak of surprise and hurt as her body hit the side of the cage and crashed to the ground. Dazed, she struggled to blink back the stars that clouded her vision as her body left numb against the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her soft hazel that was painted with blue eyes blinked continuously as she moved around slowly. She felt her stomach twist and upset from being tossed around and crashing against the already dented cage. Sitting to her knees and resting one hand on her stomach that was covered by a thick gray cotton coat. Her messy long hair reached down and tickled against her bare and hurt feet and the same thing could be said with her shaking hands. Most of her skin that wasn’t covered was littered with scars or some off-color of blues and purples. Even her nose and cheeks were a cherry red for an unknown reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tried to brush her bangs over her scared half hazel half blue eyes but struggled as they couldn’t reach far enough and she wasn’t allowed to move her off-color beanie over them either. Her parents would claw her eyes out if she did that but her usual eyes caused her some strange anxiety and she didn’t want anyone to see even herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“KEEP SINGING!” The adult above her shouted as they reached down and dragged the cage slowly up into the air. A surge of panic shot through her causing her to hunker into the backmost corner of the cage and curl up into a tight ball, hugging her knees close to her warm chest. Her gaze sought out the floor as she felt the gaze of the adult glare at her, even past the thick bars. She never liked it when they stared at her, she didn’t even like to perform for the horde and twisted adults. It was better than being in front of a crowd though right now as she felt tears tip the corner of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick close of her eyes, she forced the tears back and took a breath. She had a performance soon and if she didn’t start to sing soon, she’d be tossed outside before it. And if that happens, she can’t sing as well with the coldness that leaked into her body. She didn’t want that so she forced herself to start right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirror, tell me something…” She started softly causing a small smile to gleam onto the adult’s face as they carefully rested the cage back on the desk. This wasn’t the first time this certain adult got angry and needed her singing to calm down. Not that she didn’t mind but they were usually calmful, allowing her to rest silently in her cage until they started to scream and throw things around in a tantrum. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just glad she escaped the freezing cold outside for another day thankfully. That was actually the reason she had scarred hands and feet as the frostbite sank its deadly teeth into her skin every time one of her bare limbs brushed against the cold cage she was trapped inside. She didn’t mind being caged like this. They gave her enough food, protected her from any hits to the cage, and kept the adult a good distance again because their greedy fingers couldn’t slip through the bars. The only problems were when she was thrown into the cold, she had nowhere to go. But also, once she was out of the cage for her performances, the cage was more comfortable than the hard metal collar around her neck that was currently hidden by a red scarf around her neck. She actually made the thick and color filled scarf herself no thanks for watching enough tv to learn how to crochet and sew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even as she continued to sing, she listened to the adult in front of the cage pace back and forth in thought, probably thinking of a few songs for her to sing. She enjoyed the new songs but she didn’t like the meaning and stress behind them but somehow she manages. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>